HASTA EL FINAL
by amestoy
Summary: Hermione prometió a Harry acompañarle a destruir todos los Horrocruxes, y ella haría honor a esa promesa. WI? AU. EWE. Dark Harry (eventually).
1. Hasta el final

Los derechos de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, etc… que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro. Es parte de mi ansia para quitarme el gusanillo de la peor metedura de pata de Rowling: que Hermione abandonase a Harry en su hora más oscura para quedarse consolando a los Weasley por la muerte de Fred.

Al tratarse de una versión alternativa de un fragmento del libro de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte el texto señalado es una transcripción del texto original (de la traducción oficial al castellano, se entiende).

 **HASTA EL FINAL**

-Mi señor…

Era la voz de Bellatrix; estaba sentada junto a Voldemort, despeinada y con rastros de sangre en la cara, pero por lo demás ilesa.

Voldermot levantó la varita para ordenarle que se callara. Ella obedeció y se quedó mirándolo con gesto de adoración.

-Creí que vendría – dijo el Señor Tenebroso con su aguda y diáfana voz, sin apartar la vista de las danzantes llamas-. Confiaba en que vendría.

Nadie comentó nada. Todos parecían tan asustados como Harry, cuyo corazón latía como empeñado en escapar del cuerpo que el muchacho se disponía a desechar. Le sudaban las manos con la anticipación de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

De repente alguien se deslizó dentro de la capa con él y le sujetó la mano con fuerza. No podía ver a nadie hasta que el hechizo desilusionador se deshizo delante de sus ojos.

-Hermione, pero que… - casi se le olvidó susurrar de la impresión que le dio ver a su amiga con él. Apenas había tenido tiempo de decir esas tres palabras cuando notó una explosión de dolor en su mejilla izquierda.

-Si despedirte… Harry… pensabas irte así, sin más – su voz estaba cargada de rabia y unas silenciosas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-P…

Sintió el dolor otra vez, pero más fuerte, en su mejilla derecha. Hermione le había dado con el revés y dolía mucho más.

-¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo…! – dijo, ya incapaz de controlarse -. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Te matarán!

-¿Crees que no lo sé? - Hermione había bajado la cabeza, ocultando la cara entre sus bucles castaños -. ¿De verdad creías que iba a dejarte hacer esto solo?

Harry miró a su madre un instante y una sensación desoladora se instaló en lo más hondo de su ser en el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron. La Piedra de la Resurrección resbaló de sus entumecidos dedos, y con el rabillo del ojo vio desaparecer a su padre, Sirius y Lupin.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos en Lily justo antes de que desapareciese, pero ella ya no le miraba a él. Tenía la vista fija en su mano y la de Hermione entrelazadas, y su rostro destilaba una tristeza infinita.

En los instantes que duró ese intercambio de miradas había tomado una decisión. Notaba a Hermione temblar a su lado. Apretó su mano con fuerza e inmediatamente comenzó a andar de vuelta a Hogwarts tirando de ella. Los pies de Hermione no se movieron un solo paso.

-No voy a dejarte hacer esto solo… - Hermione volvió a mirarle a los ojos -… nadie debería hacer algo así solo – ya no había rabia en su voz, solo resolución.

-No, no, no y no… - no sabría que tendría que decir para hacer que su amiga se marchase de ahí, pero lo iba a conseguir aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en su vida, literalmente -. ¿Vas a dejar solo a Ron…? – la sintió estremecerse y supo que había dado en el clavo.

-Ron… lo entenderá – dijo en susurro casi inaudible -. Le costará tiempo… pero lo hará…

-¡Es que ni te atrevas a soñarlo! – comenzó a tirar del brazo de su amiga para llevársela aunque fuese a la fuerza de allí.

-Por lo visto me equivocaba… - oyó a Voldemort en la lejanía.

-No, no te equivocabas.

Hermione habló tan alto como pudo a la vez que echaba la capa de invisibilidad a un lado. En ese instante se le heló la sangre hasta el tuétano. Ya estaba, no había vuelta atrás. No importaba nada más, ella iba a morir aquí, a su lado. Nunca se había sentido tan fracasado, tan impotente.

Los gigantes rugieron cuando todos los mortífagos se levantaron a la vez y les rodearon. Se oyeron numerosos gritos, exclamaciones e incluso risas. Voldemort se quedó inmóvil, pero ya había localizado a Harry y clavó la vista en él, mientras el muchacho avanzaba hacia el centro del claro manteniendo a Hermione a su espalda.

-Parece que la sangre sucia ha tenido que traerte a rastras – chilló burlona Bellatrix.

Entonces una voz gritó:

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¡No!

El chico se giró: Hagrid estaba atado a un grueso árbol. Su enorme cuerpo agitó las ramas al rebullirse, desesperado.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Harry! ¡¿Qué…?!

-¡Cállate! – ordeno Rowle, y con una sacudida de la varita lo hizo enmudecer.

Hermione se agarró a la espalda de Harry y apoyando la frente entre sus omoplatos dijo:

-Lo siento Harry. Yo… necesitaba estar aquí. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

Harry apenas escuchó a Hermione, Solo tenía ojos para Voldemort. De repente todo se había quedado estático, a excepción de las llamas y la serpiente, que se enroscaba y desenroscaba dentro de su reluciente jaula, detrás de la cabeza de su amo.

El Señor Tenebroso le miraba con fijeza. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y su boca sin labios esbozó una sonrisa particularmente amarga.

-Harry Potter… - dijo en voz baja, una voz que se confundió con el chisporroteo del fuego -. El niño que sobrevivió.

-¡Aquí estoy! He venido, ya tienes lo que querías. Pero a ella… - un último intento bien valía la pena -… a ella la dejarás marchar.

-Lo siento Harry – Voldemort había alzado la varita -. Pero eso no va a poder ser. No tendrías que haberla traído contigo.

Harry lo miraba diréctamete a los ojos. Su miedo se había esfumado hacía rato y había sido sustituido por uno peor: el miedo por lo que le iba a suceder a su mejor amiga. Vio moverse la boca de Voldemort, amagando la maldición que acabaría con su vida. Sin embargo, interrumpió el movimiento sonriendo con una mueca espantosa.

-¡Bella! ¿Querrás ayudarme con esto? – susurró divertido.

Bellatrix, que se había puesto en pie de un brinco, miraba con avidez a Hermione y a Harry, mientras el pecho le subía y le bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración. Con pasos lentos se colocó al lado de su amo.

Voldemort ladeó la cabeza, como un niño curioso al ver que Harry sujetaba a Hermione detrás sin permitirle moverse ni un ápice.

-Harry… – le susurró ella al oído -… no permitas que te vea morir. No ahora… por favor.

Toda resistencia era inútil, así que aflojó sus brazos y permitió que ella se pusiese a su lado. En el camino sus manos se encontraron.

Los mortífagos no se movían, expenctantes; todo estaba en suspenso, a la espera. De repente sintió el roce de unos labios en su mejilla. Giró su rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Hermione. Una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla mientras su mirada le decía dos palabras: "Hasta pronto".

Siguió mirándola un instante más, hasta que vio un fogonazo verde reflejado en sus ojos; y entonces todo se apagó.


	2. Solo venganza

Los derechos de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, etc… que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Al tratarse de una versión alternativa de un fragmento del libro de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte parte del texto es una transcripción del texto original (de la traducción oficial al castellano, se entiende).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **SOLO VENGANZA**

Flotaba en la nada, escuchando el silencio. Estaba convencido de estar solo, absolutamente solo. Nadie más estaba allí; no estaba completamente seguro de que él mismo estuviera allí, donde quiera que 'allí' estuviese. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de existir ya.

Quizás en ese mismo momento, o puede que bastante tiempo después, comenzó a ser consciente de que sí que existía, ya que notaba calor irradiando suavemente desde su mano derecha.

Casi en el instante en que llegó a esa conclusión, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Convencido como estaba de su total aislamiento, esto no le preocupó, pero sí le intrigó levemente. Abriéndolos, descubrió que tenía ojos.

Yacía boca arriba en medio de una brillante neblina, aunque no era como las otras neblinas que siempre había experimentado. Los alrededores no estaban ocultos por vapor nublado; más bien el vapor nublado no se había formado a su alrededor.

No hacía ni calor ni frío, todo era neutro. La única sensación con matices que percibía era la templada calidez que envolvía su mano derecha. Casi sin quererlo, se volvió hacia ese calor, y se encontró con un rostro que conocía muy bien.

-¿Hermione?

Perezosamente, casi sin ganas, la chica abrió sus ojos. En cuanto los fijó en los de él, gritó, y al instante una mano se estampó en la cara de Harry tapándole los ojos.

-¡Harry, no mires, estoy desnuda! – exigió su amiga.

-¡Yo también! – gritó él al percatarse de que estaban en la misma situación -, ¡cierra los ojos!

¡No seas absurdo! – le reprochó ella -, yo ya te he visto desnudo, y no podemos ir los dos por ahí como un par de ciegos.

Aunque no notó ningún calor subirle al rostro, Harry estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado. Se moría de vergüenza y deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber estado vestido, o que lo estuviese Hermione, para que fuese ella la que cerrase los ojos.

-Espérame un momento aquí – dijo la chica de repente, cortando su línea de pensamiento -, ahí hay un par de túnicas.

Hermione soltó su mano y destapó sus ojos al alejarse, dejándole una aguda sensación de pérdida; con los ojos cerrados y tumbado en el suelo, Harry volvió a sentir la misma soledad de antes, pero acentuada por el hecho de haber perdido la calidez que lo había devuelto a la existencia minutos antes.

Se sentó, esperando a que su amiga se vistiese y procurando no pensar que le estaba viendo tal y como vino al mundo. Pero, no habían pasado apenas unos instantes desde que Hermione se había separado de él, cuando la escucho gritar:

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué pasa… qué? – notó como su cuerpo se ponía en tensión a la vez que se levantaba alarmado.

-¡Harry, no sé qué pasa! – sollozó ella -. ¡No sé qué me pasa!

Se volvió intentando ubicar el sonido de su voz, poco consciente ya de su desnudez. La angustia de su amiga carcomiéndole a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡Harry! - la voz de Hermione le llegó lejana y apagada, como si le llamase desde detrás de una pared o envuelta en varias mantas muy gruesas. No pudo resistir más y abrió los ojos, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando para poder ayudarla.

Y justo delante, a un par de pasos, estaba Hermione… o lo que quedaba de ella. Se estaba desvaneciendo como el humo con el viento; o como un objeto conjurado cuando se le acaba la magia. Harry, al ver a su amiga esfumarse en la neblina que los envolvía, corrió desesperado hacia ella intentando atraparla. Y en el mismo momento en el que sus brazos entraron en contactado con ella para rodearla e intentar retenerla allí, el cuerpo de Hermione se volvió sólido otra vez.

Unos minutos después, los dos amigos, todavía profundamente sonrojados, se encontraban de espaldas uno del otro, con sus respectivas manos derecha e izquierda entrelazadas. Habían descubierto que solo manteniendo el contacto físico podían evitar que Hermione se desvaneciese.

Harry quería que se lo tragase la tierra. No estaba seguro de poder volver a mirar a su amiga a la cara otra vez… no después de haber notado cómo sus pezones se endurecían contra su torso; no quería ni imaginarse lo que había notado Hermione. No, no podría mirarla sin sonrojarse, al menos, en los próximos dos o tres siglos.

De golpe se acordó de las providenciales túnicas que decía Hermione haber visto antes. Le pareció muy raro cómo simplemente habían aparecido así, en el momento que él había deseado que estuviesen vestidos.

-Quizás deberíamos ponernos las túnicas – propuso.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer sin soltarnos?

-Tal vez, si te das prisa…

Hermione se quedó en silencio y Harry supuso que estaba sopesando la situación, pensando si merecía la pena el riesgo.

-De acuerdo – dijo ella de repente -, cierra los ojos.

Harry obedeció y al instante sintió a su amiga separarse de él. Uno, dos, tres… contó mentalmente, y volvió a sentir la mano de Hermione aferrando la suya. Abrió los ojos mientras se volvía. Y allí estaba Hermione, ofreciéndole con la otra mano la segunda túnica que había encontrado.

Harry nunca se había alegrado más de verla, sobre todo de verla vestida y, por qué no, opaca. Con cuidado se deslizó la prenda por la cabeza, solo soltando la mano de la chica para pasar el brazo por la manga.

Superado ya el asunto de la ropa y la preocupante inconsistencia corpórea de Hermione, comenzó a mirar alrededor.

-¿Crees que esto es… el cielo? – preguntó a su amiga.

Harry se giró lentamente, y los alrededores parecieron inventarse a sí mismos ante sus ojos. Un gran espacio abierto, brillante y limpio, rematado por un techo abovedado de cristal.

-No digas tonterías, Harry – bufó ella, que también paseaba su mirada curiosa -. Dudo mucho que en el cielo estuviésemos tú y yo solos.

Pero, justo en el momento en el que Hermione terminaba de hablar, comenzaron a escuchar un ruido perdido en la silenciosa nada que los rodeaba: los pequeños y suaves golpeteos de algo que aleteaba, se sacudía y luchaba. Harry se volvió hacia su amiga y, con una mirada de mutuo acuerdo, comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Mientras andaban sintió a Hermione temblar y de reojo se fijó en que estaba más asustada de lo que la había visto nunca. Y, ahora que se fijaba, también estaba pálida, con su piel casi translúcida, y unas marcadas ojeras rojas rodeando sus ojos. Harry no sabía cómo se vería él mismo, a lo mejor todo eso era normal después de recibir un 'Avada Kedavra' en pleno pecho.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo se encontraba cuando Hermione se detuvo, mirando hacia abajo, con su expresión transfigurada en terror y asco. Siguiendo su mirada, Harry localizó la cosa que estaba haciendo los ruidos y retrocedió asustado llevando a su amiga consigo.

Tenía la forma de un niño pequeño desnudo, arrebujado en el suelo, con la piel ajada y áspera, despellejada. Estaba temblando bajo el asiento donde había sido abandonado, no deseado, escondido fuera de vista, luchando por respirar.

Sintió miedo de él y movió protectoramente su cuerpo para situarse entre Hermione y ese ser. Ella, más asustada que Harry si cabe, se arrebujó contra su espalda sin soltarle la mano.

-No puedes ayudar – escuchó de repente.

Levantó su vista y vio a Albus Dumbledore caminando hacia él, directo y lleno de energía, vistiendo prendas de un radical azul medianoche.

-Harry – abrió los brazos ampliamente, y sus manos estaban enteras, blancas e intactas -. Chico marav… – se interrumpió a la vez que clavaba sus ojos en Hermione, que había elegido ese momento para asomarse por encima del hombro del muchacho, mirando curiosa al exdirector -. Señorita Granger… ¿qué demonios hace aquí?

-Hola Profesor Dumbedore – murmuró tímida.

El anciano profesor los miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, luego miró sus manos entrelazadas y una chispa de comprensión cruzó su mirada.

-Venid chicos, paseemos – comentó alejándose a grandes zancadas.

Siguieron a Dumbledore hasta unos asientos en los que no se habían fijado previamente, que estaban colocados a cierta distancia bajo el alto techo. Dumbledore se sentó en uno de ellos, y ellos dos en otros, directamente enfrente de su antiguo director.

-¿Fue un 'Avada Kedavra'? – comenzó a interrogarles Dumbledore.

-S…si – respondió Harry -, creo que sí…

-¿Estabais tocándoos cuando os alcanzó?

-Sí, yo le cogí la mano a Harry – esta vez fue Hermione quién contestó.

-Mmm… os alcanzó el mismo hechizo… – preguntó tentativamente el profesor.

-No, en absoluto – desmintió Hermione al instante -. Voldemort y Bellatrix – concluyó, como si con esos dos nombres no hiciese falta explicar más.

Dumbledore, que estaba magnífico desde que había aparecido, agachó los hombros y envejeció a ojos vista. Ninguno habló durante un rato, hasta que Harry recordó algo.

-Pero, usted está muerto – preguntó.

-Oh, sí… - dijo Dumbledore de forma práctica, saliendo de su ensimismamiento -… pero en este lugar, los muertos tenemos ciertos privilegios – añadió, mirando a Hermione.

-Entonces… ¿también estamos muertos?

-Ah –dijo Dumbledore -. Esa es la cuestión, ¿no es cierto? En conjunto, querido muchacho, creo que tú no.

Se miraron mutuamente, el hombre mayor todavía con una expresión de tristeza en el semblante.

-¿No? – repitió Harry.

-No.

-Pero… - Harry se volvió instintivamente hacia Hermione, que estaba con la mirada gacha -. ¡…pero debería haber muerto!, ¡no me defendí! – gritó a la vez que su amiga comenzaba a sollozar -. Tenía la intención de dejar que me matara – terminó con un murmullo.

-Y esa voluntad – dijo Dumbledore tristemente -, pienso, marcó toda la diferencia.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni tampoco quería entenderlo, por muchas pistas que le estuviesen dando su exdirector y la chica que lloraba quedamente a su lado. Aferró con más determinación su mano.

-No puede ser, no me lo creo – retó a su profesor -. Usted murió, pero Hermione está aquí conmigo. Puede… puede que ella también este viva.

-Harry, no… – intervino a su lado Hermione, su voz era casi un susurro.

-Yo he venido porque tu querías repuestas – cortó Dumbledore a su amiga -. Y ella… ella sigue a tu lado porque tú la estás reteniendo aquí – explicó, haciendo un ademán hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

Harry miró con incredulidad a Hermione y aferró con más fuerza su mano. Si era su decisión retenerla a su lado, lo iba a hacer costase lo que costase.

-Tienes que dejarla ir – añadió Dumbledore, adivinando la línea de pensamiento del muchacho -, tiene que seguir su propio camino.

-¡No! – gritó, volviendo su mirada hacia su amiga -. No pasará nada Hermione, todo irá bien…

Ella levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos castaños en los de Harry, pidiéndole silenciosamente que le soltara. Había dejado de llorar, y aunque había tristeza en su semblante, también había aceptación. Harry apretó los dientes y se negó a hacerlo, sujetándola ahora con ambas manos. Hermione le acarició la mejilla, una muda muestra de agradecimiento por su preocupación por ella.

-Ya está Harry, no te preocupes – dijo -. No puedes hacer nada por mí. Y tampoco te sientas culpable, fue mi decisión… - se interrumpió con un pequeño sollozo -… fue mi decisión acompañarte hasta el final.

Demostrando que era toda una Gryffindor, Hermione liberó de un tirón su mano y, levantándose, se alejó unos pasos de él. Enseguida Harry la siguió para intentar retenerla de nuevo, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás y escondió sus brazos a su espalda.

Su amiga comenzaba a desvanecerse a pasos agigantados y Harry, demostrando sus dotes de buscador, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento y se lanzó hacia delante atrapando el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos. Ella le miró sorprendida, no se había esperado eso.

-¡No! – zanjó tajante -, no puedes obligarme a hacer otra vez algo que no quiero. Si no lo hubieses hecho en primer lugar, ahora no estaríamos… no estarías muerta.

Ella agachó su rostro y subió sus manos, sujetándole por las muñecas y haciendo fuerza hacia abajo.

-No me hagas esto más difícil - su agarre era lo suficientemente leve para no conseguir nada, pero lo bastante fuerte como para mostrarle lo que quería que hiciese -. Por favor… – le miró a los ojos -… por favor Harry.

El muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia Dumbledore, pidiéndole ayuda, solo para ver que el anciano exdirector estaba de espaldas, dándoles intimidad y dejando claro que no pensaba inmiscuirse más en el asunto.

Volvió la vista de nuevo a su amiga y se dio cuenta de lo delgada que era la capa que la mantenía entera en esos momentos, de lo cerca que estaba de quebrarse.

-Por favor…

Más tarde, mientras se movía por el Gran Comedor debajo de su capa invisible, buscando situarse lo más cerca posible de Voldemort, su mente estaba en otro lado: con sus brazos sintiendo todavía el cuerpo de su amiga entre ellos, mientras escuchaba a mitades las explicaciones de Dumbledore.

Cuándo el exprofesor le había dicho que tenía la opción de continuar hacia delante, siguiendo los pasos de Hermione, había estado a punto de hacerlo. Ni la insistencia de Dumbledore en su misión, ni su promesa de que tendría una vida larga y feliz… ni siquiera la mención de dar sentido al sacrificio de su amiga lo habían convencido.

No, él había vuelto solo por un sentimiento que bullía en su interior con la fuerza de un millar de soles… por dar de beber al instinto más fuerte que había experimentado en su corta existencia. Únicamente una palabra tenía sentido ahora: venganza.

Por eso había tenido que apretar los dientes y fingirse muerto al despertar de vuelta en el claro; aunque había querido explotar y matar a todos allí, sabía que no tenía el poder para hacerlo. Debía buscar su momento para atacar.

En algún momento de su vida había pensado que su última pelea con Voldemort sería cara a cara, retándose de igual a igual. Ahora sabía que jamás le daría esa satisfacción, ni la más mísera oportunidad de vencerle. Él le creía muerto, y Neville había hecho un gran trabajo con Nagini, así que utilizaría el factor sorpresa para hacerle pagar al Señor Tenebroso todas las que le debía.

Pero, mientras se deslizaba entre los contendientes, vio a Bellatrix lanzar la maldición asesina a Ginny, que apenas alcanzó a esquivarla. Contemplar a la bruja que había matado a Hermione intentar acabar con su exnovia fue la gota que colmó su paciencia.

-¡Avada Kedavra! – susurró, apuntando a la mortífaga. "¡Oh, sí! Vaya que sí… hay que sentirlas", pensó a la vez que un estremecimiento de placer recorría su cuerpo mientras la magia abandonaba su varita.

Nadie le había oído pronunciar el hechizo y el haz de luz verde pasó inadvertido por todos hasta que impactó en la espalda de Bellatrix, matándola en el acto. La señora Weasley, que se disponía a luchar contra ella, se quedó de piedra. Todo el comedor se volvió a ver el cadáver de la bruja muerta en el momento que el chillido de rabia de Voldemort anunció lo que había pasado.

Harry comprendió en ese momento que tenía que ser ahora o nunca, y rezando para que nadie se fijase en sus pies, avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia Voldemort, que en esos momentos no tenía ojos nada más que para el cuerpo de su lugarteniente caída.

El Señor Tenebroso volvió a gritar, liberando una ola de magia que arrancó la capa de invisibilidad de los hombros de Harry, revelando su presencia a todo el mundo. Pero ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca y nada podía detenerlo.

Al tiempo que Voldemort volvía su vista hacia él, sorprendido de verle aparecer de la nada tan solo a un palmo de sus inexistentes narices, Harry sujetaba su muñeca y pronunciaba "diffindo", seccionando la mano de la varita del Señor Oscuro y arrojándola lejos.

Voldemort aulló de dolor, sacudiendo su brazo y salpicando de sangre su túnica, el suelo y a Harry. Él, no perdió ni un instante, y repitió con el otro brazo, apuntando cuidadosamente justo debajo del hombro de su enemigo. No quería dejar ni un segundo de concentración a Voldemort; no quería darle ni una sola oportunidad.

Cuando el brazo izquierdo del Señor Tenebroso golpeó el suelo, en el Gran Comedor ya solo se oían sus graznidos. El tiempo parecía congelado alrededor de ellos mientras Harry, cubierto de sangre, proseguía y le cortaba una de las piernas, justo debajo de la rodilla.

Voldemort colapsó en el suelo y Harry rodeó su cuerpo mutilado, situándose justo encima de su cabeza.

-Puedes sentirte afortunado, Tom – la mención de su nombre muggle tuvo la virtud de cortar los patéticos lamentos del mago oscuro -, esto no es ni la mitad de lo que mereces.

-Me las pagaras Potter – se las arregló para croar entre jadeos y esputos sanguinolentos -. Nadie puede con el Señor Tenebroso, volveré y…

Harry no quería escuchar más tonterías, ya se había cansado de ese juego. Dio un fuerte pisotón al cuello de Voldemort, cortando su estúpido monólogo, y cuando sintió crujir las vértebras bajo su pie, se dio cuenta de que lo había matado. Deliberadamente.

Y no le importó en absoluto. Es más, había disfrutado de cada paso del proceso.

Se giró para encarar a la multitud que había presenciado el desmembramiento y posterior ejecución del Señor Tenebroso. Todos, mortífagos y amigos, le miraban con estupefacción y a él no podía importarle menos.

A paso lento se dirigió a donde estaba el cuerpo de Bellatrix, notando como todos se apartaban a su paso, temerosos. Ginny levantó su mano cuando pasó junto a ella, pero la bajó enseguida.

Al llegar frente al cadáver de la mortífaga, le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas: no se había ensañado con ella todo lo que le habría querido. Porque, aunque había sido una actriz secundaria, en el teatro que había representado el ajusticiamiento de Hermione, ella había sido la mano ejecutora.

Y a él le hubiese gustado hacerle sentir una mínima parte del dolor y la impotencia que le acompañaban desde que había tenido que dejar atrás a su mejor amiga. Empezó a ver borroso un segundo antes de notar las lágrimas horadar senderos a través de la sangre que cubría su cara… Hermione.

Se agachó al lado de Bellatrix, y le introdujo la varita por la boca.

-Bombarda – murmuró. Y cerró los ojos justo antes de sentir los trozos de cráneo y sesos regarle toda la cara.

Una exclamación contenida resonó en la sala en el momento de que su público se percató de lo que acababa de hacer. Con los trozos de cerebro de Bellatrix Lestrange todavía resbalando por sus mejillas y túnica, Harry se levantó y salió del comedor sin que nadie hiciese el más mínimo movimiento para detenerlo.

Cruzando la entrada principal del castillo, se dirigió al Bosque Oscuro, a buscar a su amiga.

Mientras atravesaba los terrenos del castillo, solo podía pensar en que a pesar de todo, no se sentía mejor. Todavía dolía… ¿dejaría de dolerle alguna vez?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lamento subir de nuevo este capítulo, pero al releerlo me fije que había cometido algún que otro error ortográfico, gramatical y que se volvía redundante y confuso en algún punto.


	3. Only love can hurt like this

Los derechos de los personajes, lugares, hechizos, etc… que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Sé que con el primer capítulo el fic parecía un OneShot. Os puedo asegurar que desde el principio pretendía ser un miniFic. Dudé mucho en publicarlo ya que no estaba, ni estoy todavía, seguro de poder hacer un buen fic de esta historia. No obstante, espero que os guste.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **ONLY LOVE CAN HURT LIKE THIS**

" _Harry, te quiero. Eres mi mejor amigo, no lo olvides nunca."_

Las últimas palabras que le había dicho Hermione antes de desaparecer entre sus brazos resonaban en la mente de Harry mientras salía de las brumas del sueño recurrente que tenía casi todas las noches.

Abrió los ojos, todavía con los resquicios de la sensación de haber tenido a su amiga en sus brazos, y contó: novecientos setenta y tres.

Novecientos setenta y tres días desde el dos de mayo de mil novecientos noventa y ocho; desde la Batalla de Hogwarts... casi mil días desde que había perdido a la persona más importante de su vida.

Suspirando derrotado, intentó moverse solo para darse cuenta de que tenía el brazo de alguien abrazándole desde atrás. Contuvo un gruñido.

-Joder... - bufó entre dientes al reconocer la mano contra su pecho-, otra vez no.

Se giró para confirmar sus sospechas, procurando no despertarla, y se encontró cara a cara con Ginny Weasley, que dormía por encima de las sábanas, completamente vestida de calle. Tenía el rimel corrido y el contorno de los ojos rojo, claras muestras de que había estado llorando.

Contuvo una maldición.

-¿Algún día dejarás de hacerte esto? - preguntó más para si mismo que para la chica.

Se quitó su brazo de encima y salió de debajo de las sábanas para arrodillarse a su lado y, con delicadeza, procedió a bajarle la cremallera de las botas que llevaba. Ella se dejó hacer, emitiendo un ruidito de protesta mientras hacía un mohín.

Cuando le hubo quitado el calzado, metió su brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y le alzó las piernas. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, deslizó las sábanas hacia abajo, para luego colocar las piernas de Ginny de nuevo encima del colchón y taparla con ellas. Con un suspiro ella se rebulló y se volvió boca arriba.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo al constatar el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba la chica, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para asearse un poco.

Después de lavarse los dientes, se quedó con ambas manos apoyadas a cada lado del lavabo mientras se enjuagaba con el elixir bucal los sesenta segundos que la etiqueta de "Pociones Potter" recomendaba para la máxima eficacia.

A la vez que movía el líquido por el interior de su boca, notando su sabor amargo pero refrescante, aprovechó para mirarse en el espejo y constatar que no tenía ningún derecho a tildar de deplorable el estado de Ginny, si el suyo no era mucho mejor.

Tenía una abundante y descuidada barba, y el cabello, desmadejado y desordenado, le llegaba más allá de los hombros. Pálido y con un tono de piel amarillo cetrino, casi enfermizo, parecía la viva imagen de Sirius el día que escapó de Azkabán, más que el joven y exitoso millonario que era.

No pudo reprimir una carcajada al pensar aquello, haciendo que el elixir saliese disparado manchándole toda la barba. ¿Joven?, quizás, aunque que más daba, pero... ¿exitoso?

Había sido Ginny quién le recomendó reinvertir en el negocio de sus hermanos, convirtiéndose en socio capitalista. También ella le instó a financiar el laboratorio de pociones que eran ahora las más usadas en el mundo mágico, y a revitalizar la industria de las escobas voladoras inyectando capital en la casi desahuciada marca Barredoras MS. No había tenido éxito más que en descuidarse a si mismo y casi matarse persiguiendo el objetivo que le obsesionaba desde hacía más de dos años.

Abriendo el grifo se lavó la cara, escurriéndose la barba, y luego se la secó con la toalla de mano que colgaba del lateral del lavamanos. Se volvió, abriendo el armario de la esquina, y cogió una de las toallas para la cara que tenía limpias en el estante de arriba.

Tras humedecerla levemente bajo el grifo, Harry volvió a la habitación y se acercó de nuevo a la figura de la chica que descansaba en su cama, envolvió su mano con la prenda húmeda, y se inclinó sobre ella para limpiarle la cara.

Para cuando acabó, la toalla estaba toda manchada de rimel y maquillaje y Ginny le miraba medio despierta y con ojos somnolientos.

-Lo siento Harry – murmuró con voz pastosa -, siento molestarte otra vez.

-Shh... tú nunca molestas pequeña – susurró el muchacho mientras apartaba unos cuantos mechones de pelo que se le habían quedado pegados en la frente -. Duerme un poco mientras te preparo algo de comer.

-Vale – alcanzó a decir ella, justo antes de volverse de lado, abrazar la almohada y dormirse otra vez.

¿Molestar?, aunque ahora vivía más o menos como un ermitaño, Ginny debía saber que siempre era bienvenida en Grimmauld Place. Al fin y al cabo había sido ella quién le había sacado de la espiral autodestructiva en la que había entrado después de la muerte de Hermione, y eso era algo que nunca terminaría de agradecerle.

Después de la batalla los que no le volvieron la espalda por llevar la lucha hasta el colegio, solo le buscaban para auparse en su fama. Al final Harry se había encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su casa, lamentándose por su amiga y odiándola por haberle acompañado a la muerte.

La verdad es que no se podía decir que hubiese sobrellevado las fases del duelo de una manera muy sana. Se podía decir que había pasado por la ira, más o menos; primero contra los que la habían matado, luego contra ella y finalmente contra sí mismo, por no haberla protegido como debía.

También había habido negación aunque, por supuesto, no de la manera tradicional: durante el segundo mes había intentado sin éxito retomar su vida normal, diciéndose que podía superarlo para seguir adelante, sin ella; negando lo evidente.

Negándose a sí mismo, que había estado enamorado de Hermione toda la vida.

Todavía Harry se preguntaba qué habría pasado si ella no hubiese muerto ese día. Probablemente él habría vuelto con Ginny, Ron y Hermione hubiesen acabado saliendo juntos... y él se habría pasado la vida sin saber amaba a su mejor amiga.

Porque mientras tienes aire que respirar, un suelo sobre el que caminar, y un corazón que late en tu pecho, no tienes en cuenta lo importantes que son en tu vida. Pero ahora, a Harry le faltaba el aire las veinticuatro horas del día y por mucho que se pudiesen contar sus latidos, sentía un hueco en su pecho que indicaba que, el día que había muerto Hermione, se había quedado vacío.

Así pues, para cuando se cerraba el segundo mes después de la batalla, Harry ya había dejado de negar que amaba a su amiga. Había hecho falta que muriera para que él se diese cuenta de que esa "hermandad", esa necesidad de estar con ella, ese apego, esa lealtad y el insoportable deseo de verla feliz; todo eso, era lo que los demás llaman amor.

Y que él, en su absoluta necedad, había considerado amistad.

¿Alguna vez se había sentido tan cercano a Ron? Lo dudaba. Entonces, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?, ¿por qué no había intuido la realidad cuando sintió que el mundo se acababa al caer ella en el Departamento de Misterios?, ¿o cuando pensó que le abandonaría como había hecho Ron durante la caza de los horrocruxes?

Y finalmente llegó a la fase de aceptación.

La aceptación de que jamás podría superar la muerte de Hermione.

Los siguientes dos meses habían pasado en un borrón, llenos de autocompasión y whisky de fuego, hasta que Ginny había aparecido para sacarle de su burbuja. Gracias a ella había conseguido dejar de beber y pudo empezar a ver las señales que, perdido en las brumas del alcohol, hasta entonces había pasado por alto.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola tras de sí. Con paso cansino recorrió el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Mientras bajaba a la cocina, miró su reloj de pulsera: las ocho; muy pronto todavía para levantar a Kreacher.

Si bien todavía se las arreglaba para mantener la casa limpia, en el último año el elfo había dado un bajón considerable y a Harry no le gustaba molestarle para algo que era capaz de hacer él solo.

Mientras desayunaba, se preguntó que podría cocinar a Ginny que le gustase. Probablemente llevaba sin comer desde hacía día y medio; cuando tenía uno de sus días malos no solía probar bocado. Al final se decidió por preparar una bandeja con café, freír unos huevos y panceta, y tostar un poco de pan.

Pero, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto, decidió darle a la chica un poco más de tiempo para descansar. Apoyó la bandeja que había subido con en una mesita que había en el pasillo, le hizo un encantamiento para que mantuviese el desayuno como recién cocinado y se dirigió a la puerta que había al final del pasillo. Su estudio.

Obviando la mesa en el centro de la habitación, cogió el oscuro volumen que llevaba estudiando casi dieciséis meses, se apoltronó en su sillón favorito para leer, y lo abrió por la parte más delicada, el hechizo. La poción la había practicado hasta la saciedad y el ritual no tenía mucho misterio. Pero el conjuro no podía practicarse, era un todo o nada en el momento de la verdad; una sola oportunidad.

Leyó con cuidado la teoría, escrita del puño y letra de Voldemort, mientras con la mano de la varita practicaba los movimientos buscando crear una memoria muscular perfecta. Absorbió las palabras una y otra vez a pesar de que ya se las sabía de memoria, y solo paró cuando su muñeca ya no podía más.

Bajó el libro, dejándolo recostado contra el lateral del sillón, se levantó encaminándose a la puerta y la abrió solo para toparse con una Ginny Weasley recién levantada con el brazo alzado, a punto de golpearla. Rápidamente Harry salió del cuarto cerrandolo tras de sí.

-Algún día tendrás que dejarme entrar – comentó la muchacha.

-Si, quizás algún día – dijo. El día que quisiera que le llevasen a Azkaban.

Miró a su amiga con ojo crítico, parecía estar un poco mejor que hace algunas horas. Más descansada, más en paz.

-¡Vamos Harry! - bufó ella -, ¿te crees que viviendo con seis hermanos no me he topado más de una vez con unas cuantas revistas guarras?

-Muy graciosa... – sonrió de lado mientras se encaminaba pasillo abajo con Ginny en sus talones.

-Venga, ¿cuáles tienes? - rió a sus espaldas, picándole -, ¿Pure Witchery? A mi es la que más me gusta.

-Estás muy informada Ginny – dijo sarcástico mientras se daba la vuelta a la altura de su habitación y abría la puerta, indicandole con un gesto a la chica que entrase -, después de ti.

Tras retirar el encantamiento, cogió el desayuno de la mesita,y siguió a su amiga adentro. Ginny se sentó en la cama y aceptó la bandeja, colocándola encima de sus rodillas. Harry la observó de pie a su lado.

-Pareces estar mejor.

-Siempre me hace bien venir aquí – murmuró ella, ya con un pedazo de bacon en la boca -. Lo sabes.

Ginny parecía querer hablar, pero Harry decidió no presionarla y dejar que comiese a gusto; sobre todo que terminase todo. Casi siempre estaba demasiado delgada y cada vez se le notaba más que esos días de ayuno le pasaban factura. Así que se sentó a su lado en la cama y se limitó a verla comer.

Cuando quedaba todavía la mitad de la comida, Ginny apartó la bandeja y fue a dejarla en el suelo.

-Deberías comértelo todo – le reclamó Harry, sujetándola por la muñeca para detenerla -. Cada vez estás más delgada.

-No tengo más hambre – respondió ella, desafiante -. Además no voy a aceptar consejos nutricionales de ti. Debería darte vergüenza cuidarte tan poco.

-Pfff... - masculló él, dando por perdida esa batalla y arrebatándole la bandeja de las manos para dejarla encima de una de las mesillas.

Antes de un pestañeo Ginny se había acurrucado a su lado. Harry pasó un brazo por sus hombros, la estrechó contra sí y esperó a que ella hablase cuando estuviese preparada.

-Gracias por el desayuno – dijo pasado un tiempo.

-De nada – contestó lacónico.

Pasó otro rato hasta que Ginny por fín se soltó:

-Ayer Terry me dejó.

-Ya.

-Fue culpa mía, como siempre – siguió ella -. Estuve inaguantable todo el día. Ya sabes lo que me pasa, a veces me levanto por la mañana echándola de menos – explicó -, y esos días es como si no tuviese derecho a ser feliz...

Claro que sabía lo que le pasada. Al contrario que él, Ginny pensaba que había superado la muerte de su amiga, solo que no era verdad. Así que no paraba de engañarse a sí misma hasta que se daba de bruces con la realidad.

-...y arremeto contra todo y contra todos, no lo puedo evitar.

-¿Por qué no viniste aquí? - le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos. Había empezado a llorar -. Sabes que aquí estas bien, ¿por qué no viniste?

-Porque al final pienso que te vas a cansar de mí – susurró avergonzada -, no paro de darte problemas y... es decir, sé que... - tartamudeó –... se que tú me entiendes, tu eres el único que la añora tanto como yo... por eso me gusta estar contigo cuando me... me... cuando no puedo...

Finalmente Ginny empezó a sollozar de verdad y Harry la acunó contra su pecho para dejar que se desahogase; no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que la había tenido así, deshecha y rota en sus brazos...

El día que había aparecido de nuevo en su vida le encontró borracho, así que lo metió debajo de una ducha fría y le tiró todo el alcohol que encontró. Él la echó a patadas llamándole de todo, pero ella volvió al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente; hasta que Harry se hartó y le gritó a la cara que no iba a volver con ella, que él estaba enamorado de Hermione y que no creía que pudiese querer a nadie nunca más.

Como había esperado, ella se abrazó a su pecho y se echó a llorar... pero no por lo que él había pensado. Entre balbuceos y sollozos le confesó que también echaba de menos a su amiga, que no sabía vivir sin ella y que no podía soportar haberla perdido.

Gracias a Merlin, Ginny no le culpaba de su muerte como había hecho Ron. Así que cualquier daño que Harry pretendiese hacerle al confesarle que amaba a otra chica, quedo totalmente eclipsado por el alivio que Ginny encontró al tener alguien que podía comprender lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Porque si bien nunca olvidaría a Fred, tenía otros cinco hermanos para ocupar el hueco que había dejado. Pero igual que en el corazón de Harry, nadie podía ocupar el puesto de Hermione en la vida de Ginny: había sido su mejor amiga, su hermana mayor... su modelo a seguir.

Y fue gracias a apoyarse el uno en el otro, compartiendo un dolor que nadie más que ellos comprendía, que él había conseguido dejar de beber, serenarse, y empezar a ver las cosas con mayor claridad.

Con el tiempo Ginny se fue convenciendo de que había superado a Hermione, y empezó a hacer vida normal. Pero nunca duraba mucho, siempre llegaba el día en el que una canción, un olor o una frase le recordaban demasiado a ella, y se quebraba.

Harry no llevaba ya la cuenta de cuantos trabajos y novios había perdido así. En días como esos siempre acababa llorando en sus brazos. Las primeras veces había acudido a sus padres, pero al pasar los años estaba claro que ellos no la entendían.

Tranquilamente y sin ninguna prisa, Harry se dedicó la siguiente media hora a susurrarle cosas bonitas a su amiga mientras le acariciaba el pelo, esperando calmarla. Una vez cesaron los sollozos, Ginny siguió llorando un rato más, ya más relajada después de haberlo soltado todo.

-Al menos, espero que esta vez no hayas acabado en la cama con Malfoy – le dijo cuando llevaba un rato calmada -, otra vez.

-Ese maldito hurón... - maldijo ella.

-Sabes que pienso que lo que haces no es sano...

Y no lo era. Hacía más o menos un año, después de romper con el novio de turno, Ginny se había topado con Draco Malfoy en las Tres Escobas por casualidad y Harry no sabía si por el alcohol, la tristeza o la necesidad, había acabado en la cama con él; para luego sentirse terriblemente culpable.

La cosa se habría quedado así, si no se hubiese convertido luego en costumbre. Y tampoco podía culpar a Malfoy de aprovechado, porque Ginny le había confesado que era ella quien lo había buscado las siguientes veces.

No estaba claro si lo hacía para autocastigarse o porque encontraba algún tipo de consuelo también con él, pero definitivamente no era sano.

-... no dejas que los chicos con los que sales te toquen, y al final acabas metiéndote con él.

-Esta vez no pasó nada – dijo.

-¿Seguro? - inquirió.

-Sí, ¿y sabes por qué? - exclamo ella irguiéndose, todavía con lágrimas en las pestañas -. El muy cínico me dijo que no pensaba acostarse más conmigo si no aceptaba antes una cita con él.

-¿Com...?

-¡Arrogante hijo de puta! - explotó -, como si fuese a hacer alguna diferencia después de las veces que hemos follado.

-¡Ginny! - la reprendí.

-¡Qué! - bufó -, es verdad. ¿Qué sentido tiene que se haga el digno después de todo?

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir – y de verdad, no se lo creía -, pero quizás deberías probar y salir con él.

-¡¿Qué?! - escupió furiosa, separándose de él para mirarle a los ojos -. Harry, no vengo aquí para que me digas con quién salir, y mucho menos si es con Malfoy. ¡Por todos los magos de la historia, en que demonios estás pensando!

-¡Relajate! - levantó las manos, conciliador -. Deberías plantearte por qué lo buscas siempre, ¿si te hace bien estar con él, por que no explorar esa posibilidad?

-¡No entiendes nada! - gritó -, lo ves todo del revés – otra vez comenzó a llorar y Harry se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan patán y sacar el tema a colación.

-¡Ey, pequeña! - dijo, atrayéndola hacia su pecho -. Tranquila, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa – comenzó otra vez el ritual para calmarla -. Dime, ¿qué es lo que no entiendo?

-Yo... yo no... no... – balbuceó entre sollozos -... no lo busco porque me haga sentir bien.

Inmediatamente Harry comprendió y la acercó más a él, adivinando lo que venía a continuación.

-Lo busco porque... - intentó seguir Ginny -... porque me hace sentir miserable, sucia... lo busco porque me hace sentir culpable... Lo busco porque me hace odiarme a mi misma – concluyó, rompiendo a llorar.

Y Harry no necesitó escuchar más. Ya se lo había dicho ella antes _"...a veces me levanto por la mañana echándola de menos, y esos días es como si no tuviese derecho a ser feliz..."_. Suspiró, sintiendo lástima por Ginny, y siguió acariciándole el pelo hasta que se quedó dormida.

No supo en que momento la siguió a los brazos de morfeo, pero ya debía ser la hora del almuerzo cuando sus labios le despertaron. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos llevó la mano a la nuca de la chica y comenzó a besarla.

No era raro que pasase eso entre ellos. Harry sabía que era otro tipo de consuelo y que a veces Ginny lo necesitaba. Y aunque nunca habían llegado más lejos, debía admitir que la intimidad física con alguien con quién te sentías tan cercano, también a él le traía algo de paz.

Al poco rato Ginny rompió el beso y apoyó su frente contra la de Harry.

-Gracias – susurró –, no sé que haría si no pudiese venir aquí.

-Bueno, yo no sé que hubiese hecho si no hubieras venido aquí en primer lugar – ambos rieron y volvieron a abrazarse.

-Si con alguien me gustaría probar a salir -continuó ella al final -, sería contigo.

-Sabes que...

-¡Shh...! - lo interrumpió, poniendo un dedo en sus labios -, lo sé, tranquilo.

Pasaron un rato más así, hasta que al final, Harry se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre – señaló Harry -. Date una ducha si quieres, para estas horas Kreacher nos habrá preparado algo. Te espero abajo.

-De acuerdo – contestó cantarina Ginny, saltando de la cama y caminando hacia el baño.

-¡Tienes toallas limpias en el armario! - gritó Harry por encima del hombro mientras caminaba pasillo abajo en dirección a la cocina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Bueno, ha tardado y es un capítulo totalmente de transición, para echar un ojo a lo que nos va a deparar el fic más adelante._

 _Podemos ver que Harry y Ginny mantienen una relación bastante cercana y, aunque se hagan falta, no hay que ser un experto para ver que es una relación muy poco sana. ¿Quién podía pensar que el hecho de que Harry le confesase que amaba a otra les acabase acercando?_

 _También me ha gustado explorar un poco a esta Ginny, alejándome de como se la suele pintar en este tipo de fics. Al fin y al cabo, nunca nos hemos parado a pensar qué era Hermione para la pelirroja. Ginny ha tenido dos modelos femeninos en su vida, su madre y su tía, y creo que la Ginny adulta se acerca más a querer parecerse a Hermione (con el carácter Weasley) que a cualquera de las dos._

 _Por otro lado está Harry, que obviamente no ha superado la muerte de Hermione y parece no querer seguir adelante. En este fic espero poder explorar un poco mi tipología del Dark Harry, al cual no imagino como se le suele pintar (que suele ser muy alejado del Harry real), sino como alguien que sigue teniendo buenas intenciones, pero que tiene una visión tan desviada de la vida que elige los caminos inadecuados para lograrlas._

 _También planeo que sea un poco más egoísta de lo que es el Harry del canon: ya sabe lo que es perder algo que anhelas, no va a dejar que le vuelva a pasar._


End file.
